Children of the Eyes
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Sometimes life is cruel, once lost, you can never get it back. Once taken, once replaced, once given, you must continue walking forward no matter what. There are times we mustn't show our fear, but there are always cracks in the walls we create to shield our hearts. I'm currently Fukushima Misaki, but...I was just an ordinary girl...I never wanted this to happen. OC insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Reincarnation means the rebirth of a soul in another body. Rebirth means a second birth. Who knew such an unbelievable thing could happen to someone like me. A normal girl, a normal girl who loves cooking, a normal girl who has no experience in hardships is reincarnated in a place filled with nothing, but hardships.

"Misa!"

"Oh, Naruto... don't call me Misa, please, my name is Misaki."

"Misa, your hair, grow your hair out!"

"H-Huh?" I grabbed a strand of my hair, it's purple like hydrangeas. It's not long, seeing as it's only shoulder length. I was glad my eyes are a light grey, it didn't contrast too much with my hair. "My hair...I like it short..."

"Grow it out!"

"Hahahaha...I'll do it then..."

Uzumaki Naruto, my friend from the orphanage. The two of us have been together since we were still babies, or rather my physical body was as I'm mentally an adult. The blond ball of sunshine just loved hanging around me, I guess it's because I never bothered to push him away or treat him badly like others in our village. It's hard to say no to him...damn his ultimate cuteness! I have a weakness for small...cute...creatures.

"Misa...!" Naruto whined hugging me.

"Geez, Naruto, stop hugging me so tightly. I can't breathe if you do." I said grabbing his arms.

"I'm hungry..."

"Really..." The boy was always hungry, but the caretakers gave him a smaller portion compared to the other children. "I'll share half my lunch with you then."

"Really? Yatta!"

"I'm moving out of the orphanage."

"EH?!"

"Don't be so surprised...My biological parents left behind a house and I'll be living there seeing as we're entering the Academy."

"Misa...are you leaving me...?"

"...That house is rather large seeing as there are four rooms, two of which are used as bedrooms while the other two are a study and library." Knowing Naruto, he'll take this bait. "The land around the home is field and forest. If I live alone, I'm quite sure I'll be lonely."

"Then I guess I have no choice! I'll move in with you!"

"I see...Then be sure to pack up everything you own. We have to do a bit of cleaning tomorrow, but we're also doing some shopping."

"I want my room to be orange!"

"Hn..."

Naruto was talking excitedly about all the things he'll do to his room and I listened, nodding my head on occasion. I was going to let him enjoy the thought of him doing whatever he wanted to his room. I wasn't going to let him run wild, but I will let him do a few things he'll end up liking.

X-X-X-X

"Naruto, did you really have to buy so many?" I asked staring at the large box of seeds.

"You said I could buy as much as I'd like!" Naruto whined as I shuffled through the packets.

"Be lucky most are edible. This'll save us quite a bit of money, why don't we prepare the soil?" I asked glancing at the boy.

"Prepare the soil? How do we do that?"

"We need to dig at least 12 inches deep, clearing away any rocks we find. Sand, clay, and soil are needed to make a garden, too much sand makes it too dry, too much clay makes it wet."

"Wow! You know a lot, Misa!"

"...I read it in a book..." I was blushing a bit, I didn't want Naruto to know I read up on how to start a garden just because he mentioned he wanted one. "I've already picked out a good location, so don't worry."

"Really?"

"I've purchased fencing so we can stop animals from getting into the garden and we'll plant things wild animals hate at the edge to deter them further. For the fences, we have to dig six inches underground. We'll work on the fencing for the garden first, there wouldn't be anything for the animals to eat so we have a bit of time."

"Misa...you're so smart! You're like a genius!"

"I-I'm no genius! I just like reading! We're only five so there's not much we can do, so we should pace ourselves! Don't work too hard or your arms will be sore in the morning."

"I want to start growing now!"

"It'll take time, Naruto, there's no rush. We'll be living here for a long time, so don't worry."

"Fine..."

"If you overwork yourself and you end up with sore arms, you better eat what I feed you."

"Fine...only because Misa is really good at cooking. How do you know how to cook, Misa?"

"I've learned."

"Misa...!"

"Don't whine, let's get to work."

Naruto and I got to work and we managed to get a quarter of a way done. I forced the boy to stop and I dragged him inside. Naruto didn't like the fact the two of us were taking a bath together, boy needed to grow up. I didn't see any need to be embarrassed, mentally, I'm an adult and I have no interest in children.

"Stop your squirming!" I hissed scrubbing Naruto's hair.

"Misa, I don't like it!" Naruto complained looking back at me.

"Don't complain, you have dirt and grime all over."

"Misa...!"

"I said don't complain. Really...if you want to soak, you have to make sure you're completely clean first! I'm not letting you get the water dirty because you don't like being clean!"

"Sometimes you're really mean..."

"Quiet you."

I finished cleaning Naruto before moving onto myself before getting into the tub. Naruto was already in it, looking quite relaxed I might add. I sat beside him and I stared at the ceiling, I felt my sore muscles relax and I didn't want to move for quite some time. I jumped when I felt something land on my shoulder and I looked at Naruto to see he fell asleep.

"...Really." I shook the boy's shoulder. "Naruto, get up. You can't sleep in the bath."

"It's warm..."

"I said get up!"

"Pwah!"

"Really..."

Sometimes I worry about this boy. If I wasn't around to take care of him, I wonder how he would have grown up...actually I have an idea. _He would definably be having ramen every day._ I thought drying the boy's hair. Naruto was now extremely tired and...fell asleep on my bed. I dragged him to my room to dry his hair and I was going to help him with his homework afterwards, but he fell asleep. I rolled my eyes, tucking him in. I turned, ready to head to his room to sleep when he suddenly grabbed the back of my pajama shirt. I glanced at him...yup, he's still sleeping.

"Really..."

I crawled into bed with Naruto and he immediately latched onto the middle of my body. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't try to push him off. I fiddled with his hair and I resisted the urge to yawn. I curled up against the smaller boy, Naruto only reached my eyes, he's never been taller than me despite the fact we're born only a month apart, that being said, I am the older one in this relationship.

X-X-X-X

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" I screamed, a flaming aura surrounding me.

"M-Move it! Fukushima's on a rampage!"

"Run for your lives!"

Today was just an ordinary day at the Academy...except I somehow managed to trigger the dozens of pranks Naruto set up for the adults. I was covered head to toe in paint, eggs, honey, feathers, and god knows what else. Since I've began the Academy, I've gained the reputation for the mature and calm...that is until someone pisses me off and I become what is known as the 'Demonic Flower Misaki'. It's not my fault my hair is the color of hydrangeas and it's hard to believe they came up with Demonic Flower just from my hair color.

"I-I swear I didn't do it on purpose, Misa!" Naruto shouted as I chased him down.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted catching up to him.

"It's your own fault for tripping over my traps."

"I told you once, I'll tell you again! You're not allowed to set traps in school!"

I finally caught Naruto and I quickly tied him up and dragged him home. His punishment was to clean the entire house, top to bottom. I was pissed when I still smelled like honey after my bath and the fact my hair now had random blotches of red, green, and orange. Despite how hard I scrub, the paint refuses to come out!

"Really, it might be easier to just cut it..." I muttered touching a few strands.

Since Naruto asked me to grow my hair out, I had as it now reaches the smalls of my back, but right now I really didn't want to deal with this awkward coloring. I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and I began snipping at my hair. I wasn't too bad at cutting hair, I did a decent job when doing Naruto's, but I rarely cut my own with the exception of my bangs. After I finished...I realized...I looked like a boy with my short hair. I turned my head side to side and I tilted my head to the side...damn, I really did look like a boy.

X-X-X-X

"Misaki-kun!"

"Misaki-kun! Misaki-kun!"

"Why are girls so weird?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Who knows why." I muttered ignoring the group of girls trailing after me.

"Misa...I told you grow your hair out..."

"Your own fault, your paint refused to come out!"

"Sorry...The paint I bought would wash out of skin, but hair...it doesn't come out."

"Your own fault, I'll grow my hair out again. It's just hair anyways."

"Misa...!"

"Oh hush. It'll grow back in a few months."

Naruto was pouting, yup, definably pouting. If he didn't cause the incident with my hair, then I wouldn't have had to cut it. I didn't mind, but I did have a problem with this odd new found popularity. Thanks to my new haircut, more than half the girls in my class were fawning over me. Naruto didn't like it one bit, if his sticking to me, reducing the amount of pranks he pulls, and his constant amount of clinginess was anything to go by. Currently, we are near the park and he's clinging to my right side.

"Naruto, stop hugging me." I said still reading my book.

"No way!" Naruto said glaring at something to our left.

"Naruto..." I put down my book and I began patting his head. When he began purring, I was extremely amused, it was like he's a small kitten. "Good boy..." I said as he ended up lying across my lap.

I was quite pleased as he ended up falling asleep allowing me to read in peace until it's time to go home. Today was one of the rare days where the two of us would hang out at the park. Unlike Naruto, I prefer to stay in only a few locations those places would include the market, library, bookstores, the Hokage monument, and the training ground behind my house. Naruto only likes hanging out with me at the park, I have no idea where he goes during his free times, but I know most times that he isn't up to anything good.

X-X-X-X

You know, being 10 and all with long hair, you'd think my fangirls would drop to zero. Actually, they did drop by four seeing as the 'last' Uchiha was attracting them like bees to honey. I had no idea why I still had at least a dozen fangirls. Naruto said girls were weird, but this just takes the cake.

"Hey, you should be more careful. You might hurt yourself." I said when a girl almost ran into me.

"M-Misaki-san...!"

"Is there a problem?" She was blushing, wonder if she's a fangirl. "Well, if not, perhaps I'll see you around."

I gave her and her friends a small smile before leaving. I could hear them squealing behind me, seriously. What. The. Hell. I'm just glad those girls weren't in my class, probably in one of the lower classes. As soon as I entered the classroom, a few girls surrounded me. I smiled as kindly as possible, but seriously...what is with these girls?

"Misa!" A familiar orange blur tackled me from the front, much to my fangirls dismay. "Misa! Save me!" Naruto said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Naruto, it's just after lunch, what did you do?" I asked rubbing my temple.

"Nothing..." Naruto said innocently.

"Naruto..." I said giving him a blank stare.

"I might have...put something in the teacher's office." I could faintly hear someone shouting Naruto's name. "It wasn't anything bad, just a few animals."

"Like?"

"Raccoons...squirrels...gophers...and a few cats."

"Naruto...If any of those disgusting animals have been in my house..."

"They weren't! I captured them this morning when I was skipping!"

"Naruto...really..." I didn't stop smiling though. I patted the top of his head. "Don't misbehave."

"Misa..."

"Naruto! Let go of Misaki-san already!"

"Yeah! It's not fair that you hog her all the time!"

"You shouldn't fight." The girls stopped immediately seeing I was smiling. I have officially mastered the art of 'seducing' girls, wow, what an odd skill. "As future kunoichi, you should be elegant, kind, and mustn't raise her voice. Alright?"

"Hai! Misaki-san!"

"Misaki-san...as usual, you're just so cool."

I continued to smile while Naruto was still hugging me, giving the girls the most distrusting look ever. Yeah, my life is definably strange. Fangirls who fangirl over another girl and a hyperactive blond who acts like he's my own kid, yup, my life can't get any weirder.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

Misaki may seem like a mary-sue, but she's not. Compared to those who actually read Naruto, Misaki, before being who she is now, was a food maniac. She knows the current life she lives is dangerous and she considers Naruto precious to her that's why she has a strong will to get stronger. She lost her past self so she wants to protect those she cares for in this life. Naruto's clingy behavior is because Misaki is the only person who showed they cared for him so he thinks of her like a big sister, he'll only see her as family and nothing more since this not a OC/Cannon fic. I won't pair any of my OCs with a Naruto character. Okay, bye-bye~! See you next time, dearies!


	2. Chapter 2

`X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Winner, Misaki!"

"Kyaaahhhh! Misaki-sama!"

"Great job, Misaki-san!"

I ignored the squealing fangirls to try to regain my breath. Who knew a spar against Uchiha Sasuke could be so difficult? I expected to lose, but I managed to win because I noticed a small opening, one I shouldn't have noticed. My fangirls were thrilled, Sasuke's...not so much. Naruto was grinning and I knew why, I managed to knock Sasuke off his high horse. Something no one else in our class could do.

"Misaki-san! Here, use my towel!"

"Do you want some water?"

"Misaki-san, do you need first aid?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

My fangirls were so weird, I'm surprised they remained loyal to me even as we grew older. Oddly enough, I was androgynous. My eyes are sharp, but my face was quite soft looking. My long hair helped me appear female, but there are times I could be mistaken as a boy. When it's down, it reaches my knees, but I always keep it in a low ponytail. My voice was gender neutral, it doesn't help I always use a monotonous voice. My clothes are actually for boys, I didn't care much about the clothes I wear, but boy's clothes are actually a bit cheaper compared to girl's clothes. Judging from the pictures I had of my parents, I resembled my father more with my hair color and sharp eyes, but I had my mother's softer features with her eye color.

"Misa! You're awesome!" Naruto said hugging me.

"Yes, yes, I just got a lucky shot in..." I saw the last Uchiha glaring at me. "...I'm sure it won't happen again..." I said turning away.

"Misa..." Naruto whined.

"Really, I spoil you too much..." I patted the top of his head. "We can train later."

"Yes!"

Naruto was so clingy, I didn't mind, but I did mind the fact that he likes to hug me at random times. The hugs are nice and all, but he tackle hugs me which is annoying when I don't notice and the two of us end up falling to the ground.

"Misaki-sama...!"

"Naruto! It's just not fair!"

"Kyyaaahhhh! Naruto and Misaki look so cute together!"

"Fangirls..."

For some reason, only half of my fangirls disapproved of Naruto's clinging while the other half encourages it. Something about boy love or a forbidden love, I don't get it and I don't want to. I quickly steered Naruto away from my fangirls and back to the classroom. My fangirls, being who they are, followed closely behind. I took my usual seat in the back by the window with Naruto to my right.

"Troublesome women." Nara Shikamaru said glancing at my fangirls.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Nara, you know they'll target you if they hear that." I said with a small laugh.

"It's even more troublesome to get in an argument with you." Shikamaru said glancing back at me.

"You're no fun." I said leaning back.

"Misaki-chan, my ma wants to know if you and Naruto want to come over again." Akimichi Chouji said.

"Not tonight. Naruto's under punishment for his last prank. I have to stay home to make sure he helps me repaint the house and do the laundry. We can come over tomorrow." I said with a small smile.

"Misa, I don't wanna paint the house...!" Naruto complained slumping across the desk.

"You will because you're the one who thought to practice throwing paint balls at the house!"

"I didn't think it would discolor the paint..."

"Naruto...!"

"I'm do it! I'll do it! Just don't add more chores!"

"...You're also helping me organize my books as punishment..."

"Wha-No! You have over a million books!"

"It's mostly organized, just three dozen or so have to be put back."

"That's still a lot!"

"Don't complain, I'll add more chores."

"Tsk..."

"...Good boy, good boy."

Naruto began purring when I patted the top of his head. Yeah, my odd friendship with Chouji is because I had helped part time at one of his family's shops to earn a bit of money for a present for Naruto. Of course, being a good cook got around and I somehow ended up meeting the boy when his mother dragged him with her to meet the 'cute' little cook. She knew I'm a girl and she treated me as if I was her own daughter and the same for Naruto. She always complained how we were too skinny for her liking so when we go over, we're always pushed to eat as much as possible. It wasn't a problem for Naruto, the boy can eat as much as Chouji, but...I can only eat half as much. It's surprising, but there's no way I'll ever be able to eat as much as them.

X-X-X-X

I flipped through my books as fast as possible, it's weird, but no matter how much I read, I can make connections extremely quickly and I can memorize everything I see. The only downside is I'm no good at using this ability to help Naruto. To him, it's just a bunch of gibberish. I glanced up when I noticed a certain pink haired girl sit across from me.

"Hello, Sakura-san, are your studies going well?" I asked returning my attention to my books.

"Y-Yes, Misaki-san...!" Sakura said blushing.

"I see, I'm glad." I said with a small smile.

Haruno Sakura, one of my shyer fangirls. She's friends with Yamanaka Ino, one of Sasuke's fangirls. The shy girl was being picked on when her friend wasn't around one day so I quickly put a stop to it. Since then, the girl often asked me for help. She's not bad, for a fangirl, but she needed to put more effort in the more physical aspect of being a shinobi. She can be confident when she wants to be, but when she's alone with me it seems to disappear.

"I-Is that a good book?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, it's interesting. Do you want to read it, I'm done." I said closing it.

"A-Are you sure?" I nodded my head, holding it out to her. Sakura gladly took it. "I'll read it then!" Sakura said with a wide smile.

"It might be a bit difficult, if you need help, just ask." I said grabbing another book.

"I will!"

I began reading my next book and I glanced at Sakura to see she was thoroughly interested in the medical book I was reading moments ago. I understood the theory behind it, but I didn't have the time to actually practice or learn it. I released a small laugh gaining her attention. She jumped when I began laughing, how cute.

"W-What is it, Misaki-san...?" Sakura asked hiding her face behind the book.

"If you have free time, why don't you go to the hospital to learn more about medical techniques? I don't exactly have free time and I'm not too interested in becoming a medic-nin, but if you are then I say go for it." I said with a small smile.

"I-I am interested in it..."

"Are you scared to go alone?"

"N-No it's just...I never thought about becoming a medic-nin before..."

"A medic-nin are important on a team, you can heal your allies when they need it. The Sannin Tsunade is a medic-nin, she's quite amazing, isn't she?"

"U-Un!"

"Is that the time?" I noticed it was 5:14. "Sorry, to cut the conversation short, I have to get going."

"A-Ah! Misaki-san! If it's not too much trouble..."

"Yes?"

"W-Would you please help me study?!"

"Why?" I tilted my head to the side. "You have the second highest grade in our year, just after my own."

"Uh, well, then let's hang out!"

"I don't have much free time this month." The girl slumped depressed. I scratched my cheek, might as well try to make her feel better. "I'm going shopping tomorrow for a new outfit. Do you want to come with?"

"R-Really?!" Sakura suddenly perked up and I nodded my head. "Then I'll come with you!"

"Alright then."

I parted with Sakura, reminding her that we'll go right after school. I just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass, Sakura is a good girl, but I don't want any of my fangirls fighting because of this.

X-X-X-X

"Sakura-san...this outfit is a bit...much..." I said with an embarrassed blush.

"Nonsense! You look so cool, Misaki-san!" Sakura said blushing while holding her cheeks.

"Ahahaha..."

The outfit was indeed embarrassing. A plain short red kimono that ended at my thighs, the fishnet I wore underneath was peeking out near my collar and I wore fingerless black gloves that reached my elbows. The obi I wore is black and tied tightly behind me. I wore black spandex underneath, thank god for that, I wasn't used to wearing something so short. My ankles had bandages wrapped around them, and I wore my usual black shinobi shoes.

"This outfit is a bit...uncomfortable..." I said tugging at the end of the kimono.

"Is it?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, a cute curious expression on her face. "Misaki-san, you never wear clothes for girls. Why is that?" Sakura asked as I fixed the gloves.

"Ah, clothing for girls are more expensive compared to those for boys. It's comfortable so I don't mind at all. I don't mind girl clothes, it's just, they're not very...comfortable to me." I explained glancing at her.

"Misaki-san looks really pretty like this though!" Sakura said looking...sad?

"...Good girl, good girl." I said patting her head.

The action surprised the girl, but she quickly enjoyed it. Naruto mentioned once or twice that I have a mysterious head patting ability that can calm anyone down, that and it's also very pleasant. I stopped after a moment and I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"I definably look like a girl this way, but...I feel a bit vulnerable for some reason..." I said, a hand under my chin.

"I-Is it too expensive?" Sakura asked fiddling with her fingers.

"No, it's within my price range." I moved my arms at different angles. The clothes didn't constrict my movements, which was a good thing, but it just felt...a bit tight is all. "I suppose I'm so used to wearing baggy clothing that wearing something so form fitting is uncomfortable. I'll buy it then, I have to get used to wearing girl's clothing anyways."

"So...Did I do a good job?"

"Un." I patted her head, giving the girl a small smile. "A very good job, thank you."

"Y-You're welcome, Misaki-san!"

I paid for my outfit and as thanks for the pinkette's help, I took her out to eat. I had already changed back into my old clothes, I'll wear it starting tomorrow. Whenever I go clothes shopping, I had a worker help me out, most times a woman, but they always dress me up in different male outfits that didn't even suit my needs. I think they enjoyed using me as a dress up doll and that's why they were disappointed when I let Sakura help me out. I only go twice a year, but those women sure do like using me as a dress up doll.

"I wonder why I have such a face though..." I muttered releasing a small sigh.

"Is something wrong, Misaki-san?" Sakura asked nibbling on her dango.

"Nothing..." I finished my dango in one go. "Sakura-san, you're eating properly, right? Just like I told you?"

"Y-Yes! I've been eating three meals a day and if I'm still hungry I make sure to eat a bit more!"

"Good girl. I don't understand why some girls try dieting. It's not healthy. I don't like seeing you fainting from hunger."

"Y-Yes!"

When I heard my fangirls were dieting, I had approached each of them to scold them. It wasn't healthy and I had to make sure they understood that. Of course, they come up to me each day to tell me that they've been eating properly like I told them. I didn't mind, but it got a little annoying when they started arguing.

"It's getting a bit late. I'll walk you home." I said standing.

"Y-Yes, thank you!" Sakura said following suit.

I walked beside the girl, hands shoved into my pockets. Sakura was blushing as we walked. I sincerely hope my fangirls grow out of their adoration of me. I didn't think love should be based on gender, but on what the two people feel about the other. I didn't hate my fangirls, but I just feel they shouldn't love someone who wouldn't be able to love them back. It's not that I hate the idea of dating a girl, but right now I just want to concentrate on getting strong enough to protect what and who I love. It's not that I'm weak, but I can't compare to many of the shinobi of our village.

"M-Misaki-san...why do you look so sad?" Sakura asked shyly.

"...It might sound weird, but sometimes I wish I could be so much stronger. I have a lot of people I admire, but compared to them...I'm so weak..." I said with a sad smile.

"I-I think you're strong enough right now!"

"That might be true, but I wish I could be stronger. I lose to Uchiha-san quite a lot, which means I'm not strong...Sometimes I wish I was born male instead of female."

The old me was female and the current me is female. I sometimes hate the fact I am, I can't compare to the boys in my class. They can easily get stronger, but I have to work hard to get stronger. Sasuke...he works hard, but physically, I'm weaker than him. It's annoying how weak a girl's body can be sometimes.

"I-I don't think you should change! Misaki-san is strong, it's because you're a girl that you're strong!" Sakura was bright red right now. "You said it doesn't matter if like someone who is male or female that's why I like you!" Sakura said nervously.

"...Thank you, Sakura-san. You made me feel a lot better." I patted her head. "Thank you...Maybe I'll be able to overcome the me of the past..." I whispered before pulling away.

I left Sakura after that, we were already at her house and I had to get home. For the first time in years, I thought about the old me. The old me who was a civilian, a college student, a food maniac, a daughter and sister...the person I used to be before being reincarnated. I stopped, leaning against a fence covering my eyes with my right hand.

"Who am I...? Why...was I born here...?"

Am I Fukushima Misaki or am I Lilian? I have no idea who I am right now...that's what scares me. The mask I had built to protect myself...I have to make it stronger...strong enough to hide Lilian...the old me. I have to hide Lilian so people only see 'Misaki'. No one must know...who I used to be.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

The main reason I did a time skip is because there wasn't anything interesting to write. Misaki doesn't know about being in a manga so she has no reason to act suspicious or try to befriend certain people. She doesn't realize she's in some pretty deep shit. Misaki is the type to pass off as either a guy or girl so it's not hard for some people to admire her without disliking her without a good reason. Well, Misaki's a cool headed individual, but that might just change. Well, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

When I entered the classroom with Naruto by my side, per usual, everyone stopped to stare at me. My fangirls were the first to react, suddenly appearing in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes. T-This type of reaction...do I look strange or something?

"U-Um...Do I look weird...?" I asked tugging at the edge of my kimono.

"M-Misaki-san looks so cute!"

"Misaki-san, you look so cool!"

"Misaki-sama~!"

"See, I told you that you didn't look weird, Misa!"

"Yeah..."

I was blushing as my fangirls complemented how I looked. I guess it wasn't too bad, dressing as a girl. I was still embarrassed though, many people who weren't even in my class had stopped and stared at me. Did I really look that different, I was just wearing girl's clothing.

"Misaki-sama...!" I jumped when a bunch of younger girls approached me, surrounding me on all ends. "Why are you dressed like this...?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Why did they look close to crying? "Did I do something wrong?"

"Misaki-sama, you looked much more splendid dressed in your old outfit! It suited your manly personality."

"Manly..." I felt exasperated when I heard that. Did they not know I was a girl? "You do realize...I am a girl...right?"

"We know that, but Misaki-sama looked so much cooler as a boy!"

"Yeah!"

"Misaki-sama, please change back into your old clothing!"

"..." I gave the group of girls a small smile, they immediately blushed when they saw it. Thank god for my boyish appearance and that I knew what tone to use in this type of situation! "Do you not prefer me dressed as a girl?"

"I-It's not that...Misaki-sama...!"

"That's right...Misaki-sama, is amazing no matter what!"

"Is that so?" I gave the girls a wide smile, their faces had immediately turned bright red. "That makes me happy then. Well, I must be going now. Excuse me."

"Misaki-sama...!"

"So cool...!"

"She's so amazing...!"

I released a small sigh once I turned the corner. It was a huge relief to get away without complications, but my face hurts from that smile. I left the Academy grounds to head to my favorite nap spot. It's lunch time, so I had time for a nap. I released an annoyed sound when a brown blur had landed on my stomach in the middle of my nap. I lifted myself up using my elbows and I stared at the brown cat on my stomach.

"Another stray...?" I noticed the ribbon on the right ear. "No...not a stray. What are you doing all the way out here, little one?" I asked patting the top of the cat's head.

"There it is!"

I jumped when a boy appeared in front of me. He appeared to be a year or so older than I am. His blue hair is quite long and is tied in a loose ponytail reaching the middle of his back. His eyes are pupil-less, like my own, but are ice blue. He tried to grab the cat in my arms, but said cat only jumped out of my arms to scratch the boy's face up before leaping back onto my lap. I felt pity for the boy, but he shouldn't have tried to grab her so quickly.

"Idiot..." I said as the cat purred in my arms.

"Ayato, you alright?"

Another boy appeared, this one is...much stranger. Who the heck has hair that resembles fire? I'm serious, this boy's hair is red with yellow strands! The boy and I stared at one another for a moment before glancing at the cat in my arms.

"That cat, can you hand it over?"

"Why?"

"It's our mission. Capture Tora the cat. We need to retrieve the cat and bring it back to her original owner."

"...I see..." I lifted the cat to my face. "Your name is Tora? That's a powerful name. Please don't cause trouble, okay?"

"Nyyaaaahhhhh~!"

"Good girl, good girl. Here you are." I handed Tora to the flame haired male. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Thanks for the-"

When the blue haired male touched my shoulder, something weird happened. The two of us looked in the other's eyes, his eyes were ringed red...when they weren't before. My vision began to blur and I began stagger. The two of us fell into the other, falling to the ground in a dead faint.

"**IAN!"**

**I was falling, reaching my hand out...no, it wasn't my hand, it's a boy's hand. I was falling from...a ship? I suddenly sunk into ice cold water. I couldn't breathe, I was frozen. I gasped, air leaving my lungs, it hurts! I couldn't swim. I could faintly see the bubbles from my last breathe leave. I'm dying...no...this isn't my death at all. It's not mine, but this Ian person's death.**

X-X-X-X

I gasped, my eyes widening as I stared at the ceiling. I felt someone holding my wrist...no, I was holding someone else's hand with my right hand. I sat up, staring at my hand before moving my gaze upwards towards the person I was holding hands with, it was that blue haired boy. I looked around, in a small daze. I was in a room...is this the hospital? No, it's someone's room judging from the posters and such. I attempted to get my hand off his, but it was impossible, he has a tight grip.

"Oh, you've woken up." It's the flame headed male. "...It seems you two are the same..."

"Who...are you? How long have I been asleep?"

"My name is Kagome Akio...The idiot beside you is Akiyama Ayato...You've been asleep for a good hour. Ryouta-sensei had informed Iruka-sensei about what happened...I never thought...there was another so close..."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you heard of the Children of the Eyes?"

"Children of the Eyes...?" I heard that title somewhere before, but which book was it. It took me a moment to remember. "Five children, blessed with eyes as if they are gifts from Kami himself...Children who exceed normality...child geniuses. There has never been a moment when the five have gathered. The children who have eyes which are not Kekkei Genkai...Children's whose eyes gain a red ring when in active use."

"That's right. Ayato is one of the five and it appears you are a Child of the Eyes."

"...The Eyes of Illusions, the ability to create real illusions from one's own chakra. The Eyes of Scurrying, the ability to see the future of those you set eyes upon. The Eyes of Emotion, the ability to take away or give emotion of those you make eye contact with. The Eyes of Memories, the ability to see within the memories of whom you set eyes upon. And finally, the Eyes of Information, the ability to take information gathered and make connections quickly..."

"So, which one are you? You cannot hold the Eyes of Illusions that is Ayato's ability."

"...The Eyes of Information...That would explain why I can put things together so quickly..." I was actually pleased, now I know why it was so easy to create delicious food without experimenting. "It sure does come in handy during cooking."

"...That is a very strange way to abuse your power..."

"Who said I was abusing it when I had no idea I had it."

"Ayato uses his ability to clean his house...really, creating dozens of weird creatures to clean his home when he can do it himself...Never has he used it for cooking."

"...Is this idiot going to wake up any time soon?" I held up our connected hands. "His hands are sweaty and I can't move without him letting go."

"He won't wake up any time soon. There has never been an instant where two Children of the Eyes have come in contact. We won't know what would happen if we forced him off of you so it'd be best to wait for him to wake up."

"Great..."

"If it helps, he might wake up soon. So, what happened after you fainted?"

"...I don't see why I have to tell you." I was giving Akio a dark stare. He doesn't deserve to get involved in who I was, now if only I can get this bastard to let go and talk to him. "If I saw that...then he's seeing..."

I was staring at Ayato, he had better not spill what he sees while unconscious. My death wasn't exactly the most exciting, but it was painful...just like his was. He died from drowning and I died by...I shook my head, trying to forget my past self. Akio sat down beside me and he placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're not feverish." Akio noted.

"Is it safe to touch me?" I asked slapping his hand away.

"It's fine, Ryouta-sensei touched you two without a problem, but the problem was carrying the two of you while you were holding hands. Your temperatures spiked after you two touched so I was worried you might have caught a fever." Akio said giving me an emotionless stare.

"...I'm fine." I gave the older male a fake smile. "There is no need to worry for someone you don't know."

"That's not why I was worried. I was worried you two would end up dying, your temperature rose so high that you two were practically steaming."

"...No wonder my clothes feel sticky..." I tugged at my collar, I was covered in sweat and it caused my clothes to stick to my skin, how gross. "He better wake up or I'm punching him off. I want to take a bath right now."

"Here, use this for now." Akio held out a towel, it was slightly damp. I grabbed it, it's damp and cold. "You woke up after I was returning from changing your wet cloth."

"Thanks..."

I tapped at my neck with the wet cloth, it cooled my heated skin, and it felt nice. I stared at Akio, he's quite odd...and he's observing me, a bit too closely if you ask me. I'm normally polite, but I hate it when someone is so close to me and is staring at me.

"You ever hear of a personal bubble?" I asked pushing his face away from mine.

"...I noticed that your eyes are the same as Ayato's...always hiding something." Akio said moving away.

"Where are you going?" I asked giving him a sharp stare.

"I'm just fetching something to eat. Ayato and I were going to go out to eat afterwards, but fainted when you two touched. I'm sure you're hungry as well."

"Hm..."

"Once Ayato wakes up and you two eat, we'll have to see the Hokage."

"I see."

It makes sense, if the Hokage knew Ayato is a Child of the Eyes then he must know that I am one as well...but how does one know when they're a Child of the Eyes? I glanced to my right to stare at the Child of Illusions, is he like me...or is he not? I jumped a bit when his grip tightened on my hand and he began waking up.

"About time," Ayato shifted his gaze to me and he sat up, falling off the bed. "...What did you see?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"You're..." Ayato stared at me with wide eyes. "...I-I see that's what happens..." Ayato said looking away.

"What did you see?" I grabbed him by his collar, my eyes darkening. "Well?" I asked with a small frown.

"I-I-uh-Li-" I slammed him to the floor, straddling his stomach. "Ow!"

"Don't call me by that name! _Don't call me by that name! I'm not her anymore!_" I didn't know why I suddenly remembered English, but I chalked it up as remembering parts of my past, a past I wanted to forget. "_WHAT DID YOU SEE?!_"

"I-I s-saw..." Ayato was staring at me with wide eyes. "...a lot more than I should have..."

"What did you see exactly...?" I was shaking a bit, afraid of what he had seen. "What...?"

"I saw..."

"What's going on here?" The two of us looked to the door to see Akio standing there, a tray in his hands. He raised his brow as he looked at us. "Ayato, what did you do to deserve her anger?"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up you!" I slammed him against the ground again. "If you saw what I think you did...then you better keep your mouth shut and forget what the hell you saw. If you don't, I'll tear your arms and legs off before burying you alive."

"Where are you going?"

"..." I glanced at Akio, one foot on the windowsill. "It doesn't matter to you. If the Hokage has something to say to me, he'll summon me. Remember what I said, for your sake."

I left without another word. Damn it...just one action...just one action had caused the walls I built up to crack! I returned home, heading to my room without a second thought. I roughly undid the ponytail along with braids, Sakura suggested the hairstyle. A braid on either side of my head, tied into my ponytail. It helped since it kept random strands from falling into my face. I threw my clothes to the floor and I sat on my bed, pulling my blanket over and around me.

"Forget...! Forget damn it! I suppressed those memories for the last 12 years...! Forget who you were...!" I was shaking as I whispered those words. "Forget you were Lilian...!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Now you know why the title is 'Children of the Eyes', all the Children are similar to Misaki, reincarnated into the Naruto world with a purpose. Although the purpose for each is different, they each have something to hide about their old selves. Misaki's past is a complete mystery, one she wishes to forget and so when someone who appears that is similar to herself appears she ends up freaking out. Misaki is the type to want to bury complicated memories and painful ones away while trying to hide it away from those she cares for. Let's see how she copes with the fact she's not the only one who was reincarnated and the fact that person saw parts of the past self she wanted to forget. Well, until next time. Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Do you understand, Misaki?" Hokage asked staring down at me.

"Yes, I understand sir. I will not use my abilities without good reason." I said standing up a bit straighter.

"If word got out that we have two Children, then it may cause problems for both you and Ayato." Hokage said looking quite stressed at this.

"I apologize, I had no idea I was a Child." It wasn't that I wanted to be one. "I will do my best to keep it a secret until I am strong enough to handle any threats towards me."

"Misaki..." Hokage only sighed and I tilted my head to the side. "The reason I worry is because the Child of Information is highly sought after. There hasn't been a known Child of Information for many years, not since the time of the first Hokage. The other Children have abilities that are great, yes, but the Eyes of Information's ability doesn't have as many restrictions as the others."

"Yes..."

"Not much is known about the Eyes of Information as well, so please don't abuse your newfound abilities."

"I won't, Hokage-sama. Excuse me, I should head to class for the graduation test."

"Misaki." I stopped, halfway out the door. I glanced back at the elderly man. "There's no need to be so serious, you're still young."

"? I don't understand what you mean, Hokage-sama, but I'll try to keep it in mind."

I left without another word and I got to my classroom. My fangirls surrounded me, chatting happily. I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my face. I guess...I don't have a reason to abuse my abilities now that I know about it. I could, but I have no idea how to activate it or deactivate it. I took my usual seat, waiting for the graduation test to begin. I didn't notice Naruto sit beside me, chatting excitedly.

"Misa, are you listening to me?!" Naruto asked hugging onto me.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" I asked distractively patting his head.

"Misa, is something wrong?" Naruto tilted his head, giving me a wide-eyed look. "You've been acting weird since yesterday."

"...Don't worry about it, okay?" I pulled him into a hug, rubbing my cheek against the top of his head. "...Don't worry..."

"Misaki-sama...!"

"I'm so jealous...!"

"Misaki-san, I'll comfort you!"

"Naruto, that's no fair! Why is it always you?"

Naruto was blushing as I continued to hug him. It wasn't often I showed affection aside from the occasional side hug and head patting. My fangirls were quite pissed, but they didn't do anything. I released a small sigh as I tightened my grip on Naruto. This is one thing I never wanted to change, I didn't want Naruto to see me in a different light. To me, he's my precious little brother/son. I care for him so much, I'll kill anyone who tries to take him away from me or makes him fear me. I was a bit hesitant to release the boy when Iruka-sensei came in, but did so all the same.

X-X-X-X

"Naruto, it's okay that you didn't pass." I said patting his head.

"You passed..." Naruto said sitting on the swing.

"Naruto, you worked hard to pass, didn't you?" I asked leaning forward so we were eye to eye.

"Yeah...I studied a lot with you and I did my best to do the jutsu...I couldn't get it right..." Naruto said obviously pouting.

I remained silent as I continued to pat the boy's head. He stood up, walking off without a word. I didn't need to follow him, Naruto wanted to be alone. I understood because there were many times I wanted to be alone...especially after a nightmare of my old self. I stared down at the headband around my neck, it was the best place to wear it without ruining my hair or it slipping off. I headed home to make something special for Naruto, I'll make his favorite foods! I wasn't too sure when Naruto returned home, but he did it in his usual fashion.

"Misa!" I was tackled from behind in the middle of cooking. I was all too prepared for it. "Later tonight, I'll definably pass!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I...see..." I said with a raised brow.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked looking over my shoulder.

"Ramen, I'm just about done, why don't you set the table?"

"I'll do it! This is the best day ever!"

"Yes..." I was curious why Naruto would say that. Something's up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. "Wash your hands before you set the table!"

"I know!"

X-X-X-X

"Naruto, what are you doing...?" I questioned watching the boy leave the Hokage tower with a large scroll on his back.

I silently followed him at a distance. He was supposed to be sleeping, but he snuck out. I would know, because I heard him leave through the window in his house. I knew someone else was tailing Naruto as well, it was Mizuki-se...Mizuki. That man...what did he have Naruto do? I flexed my fingers, I wanted to take him down...really, really, really badly! However, Naruto needs someone to watch over him. I won't act, I'll wait to see what happens before acting.

"Really...Naruto, why aren't you a bit suspicious? You naïve ball of sunshine...so, naïve..." I muttered before jumping down in front of him.

"M-Misa!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Naruto...If you're going to do something like this, at least tell me." I said sitting down beside him.

"So...I'm not in trouble?" Naruto asked opening the scroll.

"You are, but I'm just staying here to keep watch. I'll deal with your punishment later." I said closing my eyes.

"Sweet!"

"Naruto..."

"Sorry!"

Naruto practiced the Kage Bushin no Jutsu while I kept watch. I was waiting for Mizuki to appear so I could kick his ass. I know he'll come...ah, wait, that means Iruka-sensei will come as well. Mizuki would probably use Naruto as a scapegoat and get the village to hate him even more. I was still curious why people hated Naruto so much, but I never got a confirmation of any of my theories. The main one...Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto's chakra has two parts, surrounded by his normal one...he has one that is full of malice. You can't kill a Bijuu, only seal it. I had no idea if my theory is correct or not, but I didn't believe everything I read in books.

"...Naruto, you have to separate your chakra." I stated spinning a kunai around one finger.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at me.

"You have to separate you chakra then create the clone. The Kage Bushin no Jutsu, it's not an illusion, it's an actual solid clone of yourself. You need to separate parts of your chakra then put it into the clone." I explained.

"Oh! I think I get it now!"

Naruto returned to practicing while I was thinking of very violent ways to deal with Mizuki. If Iruka-sensei comes here first, well, I'll just explain the situation to him. Naruto finally got the jutsu down and I continued to watch him, the scroll on my lap. It wasn't long until Iruka-sensei came by and he was visibly surprised I was also with Naruto.

"Naruto, Misaki, what the hell were you two thinking?!" Iruka-sensei asked looking between the two of us.

"Hey, it's the nose-bleeder!" Naruto said laughing.

"Knock it off." I smacked Naruto upside the head lightly. "Iruka-sensei...I believe Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll." I said surprising Naruto.

"What are you talking about, Misa? Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll then I can graduate!" Naruto said and I only glanced at him as I stood up, scroll in my arms.

"What...Mizuki told you that...?" Iruka-sensei asked clearly surprised.

Iruka-sensei suddenly pushed the two of us away and I sensed Mizuki. Shit, I was too late in sensing his presence, I got distracted! Iruka-sensei was hit by a few of the kunai that were thrown at him, but he was still alive...that's what matters. I turned my gaze to where they came from to see a smirking Mizuki.

"Nice work in finding the moron." Mizuki turned his gaze to me. I threw the scroll onto Naruto's lap and I got ready for a fight. "It seems you brought your guard dog as well." Mizuki said still smirking.

"You bastard...Tricking Naruto...about to harm him...I'll definably end you...!" I growled.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki said and I moved in front of him.

"Wh-Wait, what's going on?! Misa, what's happening?" Naruto asked looking between the three of us.

"Naruto! No matter what, don't give him the scroll!" Iruka-sensei said.

"Naruto, that is the Forbidden Scroll...Mizuki had used you, but I won't let him touch you. No matter what." I said ready to jump at him.

"There's no point in him having it. How about I tell you something interesting?" Mizuki asked looking a bit too smug.

"No! Don't do it!" Iruka-sensei shouted clearly understanding what is now going on.

"12 years ago, when the Kyuubi destroyed the village, the Yondaime didn't destroy the Kyuubi. That day, a rule was created."

"A rule...?"

"...Was I correct...?"

"The rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Wha-What is this rule? Tell me!"

"Naruto..." Mizuki was laughing, I didn't like this. "No matter what, I won't think of you any differently."

"Wha-Misa? What is this rule...?"

"The rule is to never mention the fact that you are the Kyuubi. The one who destroyed this village, the one who killed Iruka's parents, the one who murdered your dear friend's parents!"

"W-What?!"

"Stop it!"

"...Shut your mouth!" My hair flew around me and I gave Mizuki a dark stare. I really wanted to kill this bastard! "Naruto, he isn't the Kyuubi. No matter what you say...He is a Jinchuuriki, a human with a Bijuu sealed within him. You can spout lies, but you cannot fool me."

"Heh, you knew the truth from the start, but you tried protecting the murderer who killed your parents! The one who took away your chance of a happy life!"

"Don't talk about Naruto like that! You never could understand his pain!"

Naruto...he's someone who supported me unknowingly as I dealt with the fact I couldn't return to who I was. As I dealt with the fact I had left behind loved ones, that I didn't live the life I wanted, that I couldn't continue the normality I wanted when I realized I would become a child killer. I won't forgive anyone...who harms the one I see as a son and brother. I was always afraid of someone finding out about my reincarnation, that they would see I wasn't like them, that I was a freak! I didn't want to remember how I died in an accident I had caused I was so stupid when I died, I didn't look at the road and I caused the accident that killed me...one that could have killed those in the car with me...I would never allow this bastard to harm him!

"That demon deserves to die!" Mizuki shouted throwing the large shuriken.

"Naruto!" I shouted turning to shield the boy with my body.

"I-Iruka-sensei...?" Naruto said looking over my shoulder.

"S-Sensei...!" I said seeing he took the blow for us.

"I'm sorry...Naruto...Misaki...you both been through a lot of pain...I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had only done a better job...then you wouldn't have to feel so lonely..." Iruka-sensei said crying.

Naruto didn't say anything when he moved out from under us to run away. I watched with wide eyes and I punched the forest ground. I quickly bolted after the boy, leaving behind Iruka-sensei and Mizuki. I could care less about my own anger when I had to get to Naruto. I finally caught up to the boy, I tackled him into the ground, holding him tightly against me.

"Please...Don't...Naruto...!" I said holding back my tears.

"M-Misa...?"

"Naruto...You're no demon, I don't blame you at all..." I pulled away, holding onto his shoulders as I looked into his eyes. "You've always been there when I needed you most! You're the only anchor I have to this world, if you...if you...I'd rather die than lose another precious person..."

"I-I'm..."

"Don't you dare apologize!" I rested my forehead against his, a small smile on my face, tears streaming down my cheeks. "No matter what, you're my precious brother...Don't apologize because I never blamed you...If anything...The only person I despite the most...is myself...for so many reasons..."

"M-Misa...why...?"

"I was probably born to protect you...that's why we're together...that's why...no matter what decision you make, I'll always follow you to protect you. I only want to protect those I love...that's why I wanted to get stronger...Please...Naruto...don't push me away...I can't lose..." _I can't lose another member of my family._ "Please..."

"I..."

The two of us froze upon hearing Mizuki and Iruka-sensei. I quickly pushed him against a tree, covering his mouth with my hand. The two of us listened to Mizuki and Iruka-sensei talk. I was happy to hear...that Iruka-sensei cares for Naruto not only as a person, but as a student and possibly little brother. I pulled away from Naruto and I lunged for Mizuki's exposed back. I jumped into the air, turning my body as I kicked Mizuki in the head, sending him flying when he attempted to harm Iruka-sensei.

"No matter what..." I landed in a crouch, before standing. "I will never allow you to harm those Naruto considers precious...nor will I let you harm Iruka-sensei..." I said giving Mizuki a blank stare.

"Misaki!" Naruto was suddenly in front of me. "Naruto, why'd you two come out?! Run away!" Iruka-sensei shouted behind us.

"I'll kill you two in one shot, you're no match for someone like me!" Mizuki shouted.

"I dare you..." I lifted my head higher, my vision sharpening. Mizuki stared at me in surprise as I could see various opening on his body. "...to try..." I said flexing my fingers.

"We won't let you, we'll be returning the pain you caused Iruka-sensei a thousand times over." Naruto said creating the seal for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

"I dare you to try! Kyuubi! You might have a Child of the Eyes with you, but I'll still end you!"

Naruto created thousands of clones and I smiled as I approached Mizuki. Naruto can't have all the fun. The man in question was no quite scared when he saw my eyes were activated, not that I knew this little fact. I was actually very satisfied once dawn came and I gave Mizuki's battered body one finally kick, this bastard deserved each and every hit he had coming to him.

"Iruka-sensei, take care of Naruto for me." I kicked Mizuki onto his stomach and I tied his arms behind his back. "I'll be taking Mizuki to the Hokage and I'll take the scroll with me as well." I said just about ready to leave.

"Sure, thanks, Misaki." Iruka-sensei said with a smile.

"...I'll see you two at Ichiraku, right?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Yeah."

"Make sure to go to the hospital first. Naruto, I'll see you in a bit."

"Eh-Misa?"

I left with Mizuki and the scroll. I didn't bother to care that Mizuki's body was hitting random branches as I dragged him along. I met with the Hokage easily and I gave him a polite bow. The elderly man only released a small sigh, I held in my laughter as the Anbu took care of the scroll and Mizuki.

"Care to explain, Misaki?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"...You look like someone who had a heavy burden lifted off your shoulders."

"...Perhaps, perhaps...Hokage-sama..."

"Hm?"

"...This village...it's precious to Naruto...to me, he's my brother, that's why...I'll do everything I can to ensure his happiness."

"Not your own?"

"...Naruto...as long as he is happy, so am I. As a Child...there were many things I felt I was suffering from...but each time...Naruto easily pulled me into the light...I'm grateful to him..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Double update! Misaki is such a mother hen. Naruto isn't that different compared to his canon self, but he's not as stupid. Just really naive, which Misaki feels will be his downfall. Misaki really hates people who try to harm him, like demonic mother lion type. Now, when it comes to team placement...well, it might be a big surprise about what team Misaki will be on. Well, until next time, dearies! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Naruto, you can't take your picture like this." I said helping him put on the weird make-up.

"Come on, just do it!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"...Don't say I didn't warn you." I muttered finishing it in seconds.

"Cool! You're awesome at this, Misa!"

"Hm..." I wasn't blushing, I so wasn't blushing! "If you end up redoing it, it's not my fault."

"...Misa...?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"It's...no problem. I'm heading out first, I have to pick up a few books."

"Ugh. You buy too many books!"

"Don't cause trouble."

I quickly left the house ignoring Naruto's whining behind me. I got to the bookstore without a problem and I quickly scanned the various shelves. I found a good find and I tried to reach it, but I was too short. Why must such a book be on the top shelf?! I blinked in surprise when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was pressed against someone's chest and a hand grabbed the book I wanted.

"Here, this is the book, right?" Akio asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, thanks." I said taking it from him.

"...Ayato has been looking for you." Akio said as I grabbed another book.

"Is he..." I said not looking at him.

"He wishes to apologize. It's a Child problem, is it not?" Akio asked.

"Who cares, I prefer not to see him." I didn't like the fact he saw my past. "Why are you following me?" I asked as I paid for my books.

"Ayato wishes to apologize." Akio repeated staring down at him.

"I said I don't care, tell him if he wants to apologize, he should find me on his own." I flicked my hair over my shoulder, I glanced back at the flame haired male. "If he really means it, he would keep his mouth shut about what he had seen. That's all I'm saying." I said before walking away.

"I see..."

"...Stop following me!"

"I'm heading towards the market, it just so happens we're walking in the same direction."

"...Whatever."

Even when we went to the market, the male was still following me. What is his problem?! I finally had enough when we arrived at my home that I punched him in the face, or attempted to. He caught my wrist and he continued to give me a blank stare. I don't like him, I don't like him one bit.

"Fine! You and the idiot can come by for dinner tonight. No complaints and if he annoys me, I punch him." I warned the boy.

"I see no problem with it. Take care then, Fukushima Misaki-san." Akio said giving me a slight nod of his head.

"Just Misaki, I hate honorifics. Dinner is served at nine sharp, you had better get here by then or I'm throwing weapons at you two. Have a nice day." I said entering my home.

"Of course." Akio said as I slammed the door shut.

I was quite pissed off I now had to serve two more idiots, I wasn't even sure how much the two eat...I guess I'm making a feast tonight...great. I got to work making as much as possible with what little time I had left. Naruto attempted to tackle hug me like always, but I just shifted the dishes in one hand to push his face away with the other.

"Not this time, Naruto. I'm covered in food and I don't want you to get dirty before dinner." I said moving around him.

"Eehhhh...Wait, Misa! You're making a feast! Did I do something good?" Naruto asked practically drooling as he looked at the food.

"We're having guests over." I put a basket of cookies on his head. "Go to the living room and snack on those. I still have a bit of work to do." I said placing the dishes down on the table.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked since we rarely have guests over.

"...I'll explain at dinner." I said patting his head with a fond smile.

"You promise to...I guess it's okay..." Naruto said walking away.

I quickly finished my work so I could shower before the two annoyances could arrive. I fixed my hair into a low ponytail before heading downstairs just as the door was knocked on. I was about to answer the front door, but Naruto was faster and he opened it.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked glaring at Akio and Ayato.

"Uzu...maki...Naruto...?" Ayato questioned staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"Do you have a problem with him?" I asked having Naruto go back inside.

"No! Not at all!" Ayato said shaking his head once he noticed my glare.

"Well, come in, I invited you to dinner so hurry up or I'll kick you out." I said moving to the side so they could enter.

"I don't get why you invited these guys to dinner, Misa! We don't even know them!" Naruto whined.

"I'll explain in a bit, okay?" I asked patting his head.

"If you say so..." Naruto said.

"Wash your hands." I said pointing at the bathroom.

"You're quite bossy." Akio pointed out.

"I'm bossy, but this is my home. My word is law here." I pointed out heading into the dining room with Naruto.

"Woah! Did you really make all this?" Ayato asked once he entered the dining room.

"Misa always cooks! Who are you two anyways?!" Naruto demanded pointing at the duo.

"The one with flame like hair is Akio, the idiot with the braid is Ayato. Don't point, it's rude." I said lightly slapping his hand.

"Idiot?" Ayato asked pointing at himself.

"I guess she's not that much off the mark." Akio said taking a seat across from me.

"Itadakimasu." I said before grabbing my chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu, I have a question for you." Akio said picking up his chopsticks.

"Then ask it."

"You're like Ayato, yet you don't act like him."

"...That's based on your perspective, you have not known me long enough to see any similarities. Also, it's normal for people not to be similar even if they share similar abilities."

"I suppose so."

"I don't get it. Misa, what are you two talking about?"

"...Naruto have you heard of the Children of the Eyes?"

"Uh...No?"

"..." I released a small snort. "I didn't expect you to. Long ago, children with abilities appeared each different from the next. There are five in total. The ability of each child passes down through the generations, but it's not a Kekkei Genkai. It's something completely different. Right now, two of these Children is in this room...myself and Ayato."

"I...don't get it. Misa is just Misa, aren't you?"

"...Is he an idiot?"

"Akio!"

"Sadly, Naruto isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box..."

"Misa!"

"You could say I feel the same way for Ayato."

"Hey!"

"Naruto, let me explain it in simpler terms. Ayato and I have a very special ability. His is the ability to create real illusions. I can gather information quickly and make sense of it faster than any normal person can. Do you understand so far?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so there are also three others with this special ability. One that can see the future of those he or she sets eyes on. One that can see within the memories of the person they see. The last can control a person's emotions. Got it?"

"Yup!"

"Good, now Ayato and I are part of that group. Many people want our abilities because they're unique and they're not Kekkei Genkai."

"I won't let them take Misa!"

"Thanks, Naruto." I began patting his head. "Although, if you want to protect me...you better get stronger than me, you have yet to beat me in a fight."

"Just because I can't beat you in a spar doesn't mean I won't be able to eventually!"

"Yes, yes."

Dinner was eaten in peace and I suggested Akio and Ayato stay a while. I gave Ayato a certain look and he understood. Akio was keeping Naruto busy, with a small word from Ayato and I was grateful. I shot the flame haired teen a small smile before heading outside right after Ayato did. I silently led him to the training grounds behind my house and I took a seat against one of the large boulders. Ayato remained standing in front of me.

"We'll use English, can't have anyone listening in..._You were born with memories not from this world, am I correct?_" I questioned staring at Ayato.

"_Yes. Before I came here I was known as Ian._" Ayato answered looking a bit uncomfortable.

"_When we touched, you saw my memories?_"

"_Yes...You saw mine?_"

"_Yes, the moment you died anyways_."

"_...Same._"

"_You looked surprised to see Naruto, why?_"

"_...Y-You...don't know?_"

"_Don't know what?_"

"_...Don't you know anything about manga?_"

"_Sorry, I was too busy studying to be a chief before we came here._"

"_...That's just...wow...I'm surprised you got close to him..._"

"_He's like a little brother to me...maybe a son._"

"_You seriously...don't know what kind of world we ended up in?_"

"_I died, I came to live here. I don't see what's so complicated about that._"

"_You...This world is a world based off the idea of a single man in our old world. It was very popular and...I've read at least half of it. It had yet to end when I died._"

"_So that's why you were surprised to see Naruto. Now that I think about it...back then one of my old friends really liked this odd ninja book. So it was this world?_"

"_I think so._"

"...You know what's to happen to him, correct?"

"Yeah, about the-"

"Stop, we can discuss another time." I gave him an extremely sharp stare. "If you were to change even one outcome then the future will change. If you change too much the future, what you know is meaningless. You only know a small amount of what is to come, it's meaningless unless you know at least a majority and the end..."

"I...see..."

"What are you giving me that look for?" I jumped off the boulder, moving to stand beside him. "Since my death, I constantly wonder why I was born here. I believe my purpose was to protect Naruto, that's what I'll do. The other Children...let's see if they are the same as you. By the way, what year did you die?"

"Me? I think...2010."

"!" I was surprised...I...died later than him yet he was born here earlier than me? "...I see..."

"When did you die?"

"...2017...It seems time doesn't flow the same for everyone." I was frowning. "Well, no matter. Let's go. It's late."

"Ah, yeah."

"You have something to say, what is it?"

"...It's just...You're...hiding...you're hiding who you really are."

"...So you noticed after all." I began walking home with Ayato close behind me. "I harmed people I cared for in my last life, I was...stupid...I'm afraid of harming those I come to care for that's why...I plan on doing whatever I can to carefully plan out my every move. Ahahaha...You really shattered my mask, it makes me want to kill you."

"Y-You're kidding...right?"

"Yes...I'm not the type to harm those who are useful to me." I noticed his freaked out stare and I couldn't stop my small chuckle. "I'm kidding! Sorry, in my old life I had a dark sense of humor, I guess I still do."

"Geez! You're just like Akio!"

"Sorry, sorry." I touched the doorknob and I gave Ayato a sideways glance. "This is a warning though. Touch Naruto and I will end you."

"T-That's a joke, right?"

"No joke. He's my little brother and in some ways my son. Haven't you heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" I shot him a small smile. "Don't underestimate a woman who cares for children."

I was quick to kick Akio out and force the older boys to leave. I stuck my tongue out at Ayato when he glanced back at me before shutting the door. If he really believed I would kill then he's dumber than he looks. I won't kill him, but I will break a few...dozen bones. Naruto is my dear brother/son, I will never forgive those who try to harm him.

"What's wrong, Misa?" Naruto asked as I hugged him.

"Nothing, just don't move for a bit." I said resting my head on top of his.

"You're acting weird...I don't mind though..." Naruto said hugging me back.

"I guess..." Naruto is truly my cute little brother/son. "I'm tired. Good night, Naruto." I said pulling away.

I went to my room to think about what Ayato said. Yes...he'd be quite useful to me in the future. I rested my head in my hand, staring at the moon. I believe the reason I was born in this world was to protect Naruto and that's what I'll do. I'll protect him to the best of my abilities.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

I wonder if I should pair Ayato and Misaki...Eh, well romance wouldn't be that big of a thing in this story. I might consider pairings in the future, but not right now. I'll eventually have Misaki's mask slowly break to reveal her true self, but that might take a very long time. Well, until next time dearies! Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"M-Misaki-san, are you excited to finally be a genin?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Un, I just hope the team I'm joining will be suitable." I said brushing my hair back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ah..." I scratched my cheek. "I prefer those I can work well with, I don't like the thought of joining a team with those who won't work together." I explained.

"I se-Geh!" Sakura said noticing something from over my shoulder.

"What's wron-Oh." I said surprised.

"My mouth is rotting!" Naruto screamed after his accidental kiss with Sasuke.

"Hey now." I quickly moved to stand in front of Naruto. "No need to get violent, right?" I asked Sasuke's fangirls.

"Move it, Fukushima!"

"Yeah, Naruto really needs a beat down."

"Sou?" I smiled innocently, my eyes practically stating they are dead if they attempt to get past me. "You really want to risk getting in a fight with me of all people?"

"Hey! Don't try to harm Misaki-san!"

"Yeah!"

"Now, now, no need to fight." I stood in between my fangirls and Sasuke's. "Please, for me?"

"S-So cool."

"J-Just this one time!"

"Yeah, next time Naruto's dead!"

I released a sigh of relief. Thank god for my androgynous looks! If I didn't look like this, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to charm Sasuke's fangirls. My fangirls were adamant at staying by my side even though I would be fine. Seriously, I'm not against loving the same gender, but these girls go overboard with their crush. Iruka-sensei came in to announce the teams and I returned to my seat next to Sakura.

"I hope we're on the same team, Misaki-san." Sakura said with a hopeful smile.

"It's best not to get too hopeful, but I do wish to be on the same team as you." I said with a small smile.

Sakura's face turned an interesting shade of red and she was staring at the desk as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. One by one, everyone had their names called...except me. My fangirls seemed to realize this while I was quite calm. I silently raised my hand, Iruka-sensei was quick to notice.

"Iruka-sensei, may I please inquire why I wasn't listed?" I asked with a small frown.

"Misaki, don't worry. You'll be joining Team 14." Iruka-sensei answered.

"Team 14?" I questioned.

"Team 14 consists of Genin two years older than you. The sensei is Enomoto Ryouta. The students are Akiyama Ayato and Kagome Akio." Iruka-sensei explained.

"..Those two again...?" I shook my head. "What about the third member?"

"She was injured on a mission and will be unable to continue her carrier as a shinobi."

"I'm basically replacing her then..."

I grew bored of this fact, great, I'm stuck with the duo I didn't want to be stuck with. Well, at the very least I'll obtain better training compared to those in my class. I'll have to work harder and faster than those in my class to catch up to my new teammates. I suppose that's good...but the main problem is...two Children are on the same team making it risker for my new team.

"Oi, Iruka!"

The door slammed open just as Iruka-sensei was going to announce our lunch break. Everyone looked at the door to see a handsome man with silver hair, red eyes, and shark like teeth. Who is this guy? Iruka-sensei seemed to know him, since he looked quite annoyed.

"Ryouta-san, really, there isn't any need to break my door." Iruka-sensei said to the man.

"Sorry, I just needed to get my new student." The man and I made eye contact, I could have sworn I saw some kind of odd glint in his eyes before it disappeared. "Fukushima Misaki, get your ass down here."

"Tsk." I stood up, walking towards the man. I stood toe to toe with him, staring him in the eyes. "I'm guessing you're Enomoto-sensei, it's a real pleasure."

"Cheeky brat aren't you?" Wow, that's the first time someone said something like that to me. "Come on, I'm not going to wait forever."

"..."

I silently followed him out the classroom. I gave a short wave to Sakura and Naruto before shutting the door behind me. I followed my new sensei out and I stared at his back the entire time. Something in the back of my mind screamed danger causing me to be quite tense at the moment, I actually jumped when he looked back at me.

"Stop lagging." I nodded my head hesitantly, moving to walk next to him, but still a bit behind him. "From now on you will address me as Ryouta-sensei. Got it, midget?" E-Ryouta-sensei asked not bothering to look at me.

"Hai." I said with a small frown.

"...So, you're a Child too...What rotten luck I have." Ryouta-sensei said looking quite pissed off.

"...You knew...one didn't you?" I questioned crossing my arms.

Ryouta-sensei didn't answer me and I didn't expect him to. I guess I was a bit too rude when asking such a personal question, but I was curious. Although I wonder...how did he know another Child?

X-X-X-X

"It's good to see you again." Akio said giving me a slight nod of his head.

"Ahahahaha...We probably should have mentioned we would be on the same team yesterday..." Ayato said nervously under my glare.

"You think?" I released an annoyed sigh, calming down quickly. "So, what exactly are we going to do?" I questioned looking at our sensei.

"Well, let's do a simple introduction even though we might not need it." Ryouta-sensei said to my annoyance.

"I'll start then, Kagome Akio, born April 14, currently 14. My interest includes reading, sparring, and calligraphy. Dislikes includes unnecessary violence and judgmental fools. I specialize in trapping, taijutsu, and coding. I'm bad with genjutsu." Akio said with a slight smile.

"Ah, then I'll go next. Akiyama Ayato, I was born on June 21, also 14. My hobbies would include training, studying various genjutsu, and helping those who need it. I don't like it when those precious to me gets hurt. I specialize in genjutsu and stealth. I'm not very good at shurikenjutsu." Ayato said with a small-embarrassed blush.

"The name's Enomoto Ryouta. I was born on August 27, currently 34. Hobbies and dislikes wouldn't interest you brats. I specialize in taijutsu as for what I'm bad with...well that would be kenjutsu." Ryouta-sensei said with a small smirk.

"...Fukushima Misaki, born September 26, currently 12 years of age. Hobbies are reading, studying, training, and cooking. I dislike those I consider a threat to my precious people." I glanced at Ayato before looking away. "I also dislike those unwilling to get stronger even when they have great potential. I specialize in information gathering, from both books and observation. I am unskilled in trapping, but I can track thanks to my ability." I said fiddling with my sleeves.

"Alright, now that we're all aquatinted, time for a bit of team bonding. For the next three weeks, there will be no missions. We'll only be doing hardcore training to get you caught up." Ryouta-sensei said poking me in the forehead.

"Yes, Ryouta-sensei." I said staring at him.

"Then give me 100 laps around the village wall, after that you'll do 100 sit-ups, push-ups, and squats. If we still have time then it'll be a short spar between you and Ayato. Also, wear these weights." The man dropped four weights in front of me. "They're 20 kilograms each, you're not allowed to take them off until I say so. We'll be increasing the weight every week so don't get used to the current weight."

"Yes, Ryouta-sensei."

I picked up each weight, placing them on my wrists and ankles. I began stretching before trying to figure out how I should go about this. The weights would slow me down, I probably won't get done with my laps by the end of the day. Any sane person would complain, hell I would, but right now...I have to catch up to Ayato and Akio. They're way ahead of me in training, if it means completing this hellish training. I'll work as hard as possible to catch up.

X-X-X-X

"Itai!" I hissed sinking deeper in the hot water.

Damn it, it was only the first day of training and I'm already feeling pain in places I didn't even know I could feel pain in! I sunk deeper into the hot water. I really hate muscle pain! I got out the tub after a nice long soak and I walked out the bathroom while drying my hair. I was cursing Ryouta-sensei under my breathe, but really...I can't complain if I'm being pushed past my limits.

"Misa, is something wrong?" Naruto asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, I'm dying of muscle pain." I opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of milk. "So, how's your team?" I asked trying to figure out what to make for dinner.

"Sasuke's a prick as always! Sakura-chan...She's fine, I think." Naruto said scratching his cheek.

"Your sensei?"

"Some guy named Hatake Kakashi. He said we're not real genin until we complete this stupid survival test tomorrow!"

"Is that so?" I pulled out the ingredients I would need for curry. "Make sure you have everything for tomorrow then."

"Yeah, oh, right, I won't need breakfast tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because my sensei said so."

"Naruto..." I shook my head. "You need your energy for tomorrow so eating breakfast is ideal. If you don't, you'll feel dizzy and you won't be able to go all out in a fight."

"But-"

"No but's, you're eating breakfast and you'll bring some for your team. If you complain, I'll force feed you."

"Yes...Misa..."

"Good, now help me make dinner."

"We're having curry?"

"Yup, seafood curry."

I was a bit concerned about Naruto's new teacher though. I've heard quite a bit about the Copy Cat Ninja. I admired him because he was a true prodigy, even better than Uchiha Itachi. I stared at Naruto for a moment. _Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have been put on the same team under Hatake Kakashi. I pity you, Sakura-san, dealing with these two every day._ I thought already picturing the conflict between the two.

X-X-X-X

"Why do you work so hard?" Akio asked as I completed my push-ups.

"I work hard because I have something I wish to protect." I said wiping the sweat off my chin.

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Akio asked staring at me.

"...If you were a Child...perhaps you would understand where I'm coming from, but you're not so I have no reason to explain anything to you. The way I see it, a Child has two options, find something to protect or die a useless fool. I prefer to find something to protect and that's Naruto. I've finished, do you want to spar?" I asked stretching my arms out.

"...It's only been two weeks and you're already used to this kind of training, you're quite the monster." Akio said with a small smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said with a grin.

"...Ayato, spar with Misaki." Akio said.

"Ah, eh, sure?" Ayato asked looking up from his scroll.

"That's a bit unfair." I said shooting Akio a look.

"It's fine, Ayato is much weaker compared to me. If you can't beat him then how do you expect to beat me?" Akio asked with a small grin.

"It's not like I wanted to spar for the sake of winning." I said as Ayato stood up.

"Are you ready?" Ayato asked a bit hesitant to fight.

"Shut up and go." I said getting ready.

I was the first to attack, closing the distance within seconds. He blocked the punch I would have sent to his face with his hand and I lifted my knee to get him in the stomach, he also caught my knee. He's good, very good. I jumped back, getting ready for his next move. When he aimed for my face, I quickly threw myself to the left before moving to his blind spot. He was too slow to react when I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his face to the ground.

"I guess that's my win." I said with a small smile.

"You used your eye ability. Your eyes are ringed red." Akio pointed out.

"I did?" I pulled out a mirror from my pouch, looking at my eyes. "Ah." I said seeing he was right.

"It's your win, but you shouldn't use your ability so recklessly." Akio said as I helped Ayato out.

"Yeah, but I used it subconsciously. I'll need to control it better. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I said as Ayato rubbed his face.

"It's fine, sometimes I cheat with my ability too." Ayato said with a small grin.

"How can I control my eye ability though...? Ayato, since you're also a Child, any advice?"

"Ah, for me it's hard to activate. Maybe because I'm creating creatures from my chakra. For me, I have to have a basic image of what I want created, the organs, and I have to give it a basic command or minimum intelligence. Once that's done, I can just focus a small amount of chakra to my eyes to activate it."

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah."

Ayato took in a small deep breath before his eyes suddenly ringed red. I watched in fascination, focusing on the...thing being created right in front of our faces. I took in the details quickly, it was like a small silvery robotic dragon with blue eyes. I reached out to touch it when Akio stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"We don't know what would occur if you were touch one of his illusions. It's best not to do so until Ryouta-sensei says so." Akio explained.

"Ah...I think I understand how to activate my eyes." I focused on Akio, staring at him. I blinked and I couldn't see his normal figure anymore, instead I saw...his entire figure covered in blue. "...Your blood type is AB, you're about five foot five inches, you're left handed, also your chakra feels similar to the earth." I stated deactivating my eyes.

"Interesting." Akio said not correcting me.

"Hm...It wasn't very noticeable when you activated it during the spar, but when you truly activated it...It was brighter and more noticeable." Ayato noted as the dragon slowly disappeared.

"Did you notice a difference?"

"Yeah, I only saw your chakra, not your actual form along with information I normally wouldn't see. I'm done for the day, I'm heading home."

I left quickly, thinking of ways to figure out how to stop myself from activating my ability without meaning to. I don't want to depend on it too often. I also don't want to be hunted down because of my eye ability either. That sounded too scary and I'm only a Genin. I'm not stupid, I won't risk my life fighting an opponent much stronger than I am.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

I wonder if it was a bit expected that Misaki would join Akio's and Ayato's team. It might be very unorthodox, but there will be a very good reason for it and it won't be revealed until much later. I'll explain more about the Children of the Eyes in the next chapter, but I won't reveal all information about them. Well, until next time! Bye-bye~!


End file.
